Just The Way You Are
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: Lady Cecelia is an adopted child of the king of Archenland...who is blind. The Kings and Queens of Narnia come to visit and her point of view is changed greatly thanks to a certain king. EdxOC  ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission**

Someone shook my shoulder and I rolled over, stuffing my face into the soft pillow.

I could feel the cotton pillow against my face. I could feel the heather mattress underneath my curled up body. I could feel the stray dark brown curls fall in my face as the force of gravity overtook it. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest as I breathed. I could feel someone still shaking my shoulder, trying to rouse me awake.

I could smell the bacon on my breakfast plate on my bedside table. I could smell the lilies also on the plate. I could smell the freshly rained on grass outside my open window. I could smell the perfumes of my bath, waiting for me to get in.

I could hear the birds chirping and singing a gay song outside my open window. I could hear the servants bustling about getting ready for a gala later tonight. I could hear the sheets rustle as I adjusted my legs. I could hear my chambermaid straightening things and still trying to get me up.

As I sat up and was handed my plate, I could taste the vanilla in my tea. I could taste the soft, tangy blueberries in my muffin. I could taste the slightly burnt bacon still sizzling in my mouth, burning my tongue in the process.

But I could not see.

I could not see the flowers by my bed. I could not see the birds singing their gay song. I could not see the freshly rained on grass. I could not see my chambermaid rousing me or adjusting my room. I could not see the bath waiting for me. I could not even see myself.

That I knew from my brother, I had dark brown curly hair, and hazy eyes that you could just barely make out to be green. I was medium height and when I heard my brother, Cor, speak from above me, I could tell he was a good deal taller than me. I had freckles across my nose.

I've become quite clever, despite my disability. I knew how to listen for certain things. Even the faintest footsteps or bells. I was excellent in all my senses (except taste which was normal). My brothers and I pulled numerous pranks, which always got us in trouble.

My "brothers" aren't actually my brothers. I was found by Corin when I was about five. I could see perfectly fine until I was seven when cataracts were found in my eyes. We had no way to remove them so about a month later I became blind. You may not understand why I don't know what I look like. I don't really remember anything before I went blind.

Anyway, Corin found me in a village that had been burned down by a group of vagabonds. My whole family was killed, including my older brother Azhton. I was under rubble unconscious. King Lune and Prince Corin brought me back to Anvard and I've been living here ever since.

About three years ago, Corin discovered he had a twin brother named Cor. They got in fights a lot, which was a complete bother. Cor is more fun to talk to because Corin is just too spoiled. He got a _pony_ for his birthday!

Also, Cor doesn't treat me as a helpless blind girl. He treats me as the adventurous, outdoorsy girl that my father doesn't let me be. He doesn't let me walk the ground without supervision. Of course, I don't listen to him. Mostly I go by night.

As I sipped another drink of my tea, a route I had memorized, the chambermaid (her name was Delilah) took my hand and helped me out of bed. I held out my arms and let her dress me. She sat me down and I felt fingers tug and pull on my hair. A knock sounded on my door and I yelled out, "Come in!"

The finger stopped on my hair and a, "Your majesty," was heard. "Thank you Delilah, I can take it from here." The now deep voice of my brother Cor resounded against my eardrums. A large hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up toward the sound of my brother.

"Good morning, Cor," I said sweetly. I felt fingers lift my curls once more. Surprisingly, Cor was very talented with hair. Along with cooking fish. His "father" was a fisherman. His salmon is _fantastic_.

Well anyway, my brother finished with my hair (which I couldn't see, much to my dismay) and started leading me toward the door. "You must look your best today. You know what today is right?"

"Yes, of course. The monarchs of Narnia are coming today. I'm rather excited. I've heard nice stories about them," I replied.

It was true. I had heard great and awesome stories of the young Kings and Queens. I had heard of Queen Lucy the Valiant and how sweet and kind she was, especially to small animals. I had heard of King Edmund the Just who was kind and joyful, yet lethal with swords on the battlefield. I had heard of Queen Susan the Gentle and the beauty she held and the great galas and feasts. I had heard of High King Peter the Magnificent and how much of a leader he was to his people and of course, his charm.

"When shall they be here?" I asked.

"Very soon. Very, very soon. A page just saw their horses on the horizon. We are to meet them at the gates and then have breakfast in the gardens. Tonight, there will be a grand ball in their honour," he informed me. I nodded and continued to be led to the gates.

We waited for at least five minutes before loud trumpets were heard, and a loud voice exclaimed, "The Kings and Queens of Narnia!" Feet were heard landing on the cobblestone, and the rustle of fabric as the Queens smoothed out their dresses, or so I imagined.

"Hello King Lune! Nice to see you, old friend!" a deep voice cried. I guessed it to be King Peter, the oldest.

"Corin!" two female voices cried. Queen Susan was very good friends with my brother, and I suspected some courting between Corin and Queen Lucy.

"Hello, Lady Cecelia," a clear, deep (but not as deep as the other's) voice said to me. My head had been bowed this whole time, so I suspected he knew nothing of my blindness. I guessed him to be King Edmund.

I curtsied, yet said nothing afraid to be wrong of his identity. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Edmund." So, I was right. I was caught off guard when he added quietly, "Although you may call me Edmund in private."

I smiled and said, "Hello, King Edmund."

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked suddenly. _Because I can't_ I thought.

"Because I cannot," I voiced.

"What do you mean? Of course you can!" he exclaimed, incontestably confused.

I sighed and lifted my head, so the king could see my hazy eyes. I heard him gasp, and I said, "Now do you see? Because I cannot. I don't need your pity. Nice to make your acquaintance, King Edmund." I curtsied and walked off toward the gardens, another route I had memorized. My hand followed the green hedge until I got to the center of the maze where breakfast was to be held. It took me longer to get there than anybody else so Corin led me to the last seat available.

"I'm sorry about earlier," a voice said in my ear. I huffed as I recognized the clear voice of King Edmund. "I had no clue."

I snorted. "Evidently. It's fine. Perhaps I overreacted a bit. My apologies, Your Majesty." I continued to pick at whatever it was on my plate, seeing as I was not hungry. Delilah has a bit of short-term memory loss so she forgot about the Kings and Queens coming today.

After waiting for at least an hour, the sound of scraping chairs and shuffling feet were heard, signaling the end of breakfast. "Lady Cecelia? Would you care for a walk?" The voice I once again recognized to be Edmund's said and I felt a warm hand place mine over his arm.

I walked a little closer than necessary, trying to get his scent. That was another thing about me. I used people's scents to know who they were. For everyone had a certain smell about him or her. Edmund smelled of a strange combination of cinnamon and an oak tree. However, it was a nice smell and I breathed it in.

He led me to a stop suddenly and he turned me to face him. "I know this is an odd question, but would you like to know what I look like?" I nodded vigorously. I was always intrigued as to what people looked like. "Okay then, I have dark brown, nearly black hair that never, ever stays in its place." I giggled softly. "I have brown eyes. Girls  
have said they are mesmerizing but I don't see how." I had a sudden longing to his brown eyes. "My skin is somewhat pale and I have freckles across my nose, like you." I could feel him tracing the light brown splats on my nose. I smiled and felt my way up to his face. I traced every inch of it. I felt his nose, which was straight. I ran my hands over his jaw, which was hard and had a little touch of stubble to it. Just the tiniest bit. I felt up to his forehead and felt how long his hair was. Not long really. It hung in his eyes I could tell and went down to at least his collar. Finding my way to his lips, I ran a finger over them. They were full lips, probably like his sister Susan. A slight tingle went through my body but I tossed it away.

"You sound handsome," I said simply, taking my hands from his face.

"I know," he said, his voice dripping with mock arrogance. If I could, I would've rolled my eyes. "I know you can't see yourself, but you are very beautiful."

I snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Probably no comparison to your sisters, my lord."

I heard him sigh and felt him take my hand once more and put it in the crook of his elbow. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room. I know you must have to get ready for the ball tonight."

"Why yes of course! How could I forget!" He led me along the pathways of the garden and into the castle before stopping before what I presumed to be my room.

"Here we are. I shall see you tonight?" I nodded. "Good. Save me a dance?" I nodded once more, smiled, and walked into my room.

"Finally!" the voice of Delilah screeched. "You must rest and then get ready for the ball!"

Reluctantly, I let myself be pulled into the world of being a lady.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**(This chapter is in Edmund's POV)**

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. Balls were such boring affairs. I know, I know. It's a ball. You're expecting me to be dancing and laughing with some girl I don't even know. The only reason I attend and (occasionally) dance, is because my sister's force me. The parties did make me happy. Seeing all these people happy and forgetting all their problems, anger and possibly sorrow makes a person feel good. That person is me. And probably others. I took a sip and scoured the room for the one person I wanted to see.

Lady Cecelia intrigued me. It wasn't that she was blind, but that she wasn't ashamed of it. I could tell that she wished people would stop treating her like a helpless child. Hence, the little spat we had earlier. I looked around until I spotted her, practically pushed in by a woman a few years older than herself. I pushed myself off from the wall, and made my way toward her.

I tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around, looking for who got her attention. "Over here," I said pulling her head to face mine. Apparently recognizing my voice, she smiled. I smiled brightly again although she couldn't see it. I wished I could see her eyes...at least, fully and a bright green. Something told me they were beautiful.

Her dress had long trumpet sleeves and was pure white with red lacing across the bodice, wrapped around her waist, and in a streak down the side. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with curls ringing her face. She held a red fan in her hand, considering the hot night. I felt captivated by her yet he didn't know why. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know everything.

"Hello, Your Majesty," said Lady Cecelia. She curtsied looking down. She came back up with her hands clasped in front.

"Milady," I replied coolly. I bowed and took her hand and kissed it. A rosy tint rose to her cheeks. My lips lingered on her hand a little longer than necessary. "Would you like a dance?"

"I would, Your Majesty, but..," she trailed off, not needing words. "Otherwise I-" She was interrupted by me pulling her up on my feet. So therefore, she would not need her feet. It resulted in us just swaying seeing as I couldn't exactly take large steps. Fortunately (or unfortunately), it was a slow song so swaying wasn't unusual. On the down side, I was scared of people making assumptions.

My thoughts strayed to some things I haven't thought of in a while. Like England and...Well, I forced my mind to think only of home.

I remembered when I was little, Dad would pick Peter and me up and make us airplanes. Dad had a certain fascination with them. Of course, that all ended with the war.

_"I've got you, Pete!" Dad's booming voice said cheerfully, with a hint of a cockney accent. His eyes crinkled at the sides. Peter and I laughed before Dad grabbed Pete and me and put us both in headlocks. I was eleven and Peter was fourteen. Susan was thirteen and Lucy was nine._

_"Alright boys, go get cleaned up supper. Mum'll be calling you in a bit." He shooed us off and as soon as we walked in, Mum started chewing us out._

_"It's almost time for supper! You both are filthy! James, how could you let them do this? Off with you! Go get cleaned up and check on your sisters." Peter and I mumbled a, "Yes, Mum," simultaneously and walked off._

_Considering it was just our arms and faces we just used a washcloth. "That was really fun, Pete!" I exclaimed loudly, my grin missing its two front teeth._

_Peter ruffled my hair. "That was. We should do that more often."_

"_Yeah, when you're not busy with your_girlfriend_!" Peter glared and gave me a wet willie. "Yech!" We both grinned broadly and finished up our washing. I put the washcloths over the drying rack as Peter drained and cleaned the sink._

_I raced out of the bathroom and into Susan and Lucy's room. Susan was French braiding Lu's hair and they looked at me expectantly. "Edmund, what have Pete and you been doing? You both came in filthy." Leave it to Susan (who is_ thirteen_) to act like a mother._

_"We were playing with Dad. What else?" I stated in a "duh" voice. Susan pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and went on her merry way braiding Lu's hair. "Mum says supper's ready. Hurry up with your braiding." Susan quickly finished the braiding and tied it with bright red ribbon. Girls and their braiding. I never would get it._

_I zoomed into the dining room as Mum was setting the table. The air smelled of roast chicken. My favorite! Lucy skipped into the room, followed by Susan; Peter was helping put food on the table. We all took our places around the table right as Dad walked in. He sat at the head of the table, and held out both his hands to me and Mum. "Ed, would you say the blessing?" I thanked God for the day and the food on our table, and then said our regular prayer. Dad passed the mashed potatoes to Mum and so on, and so on. Dad cleared his throat and announced to us, "I have some news. I was contacted today that I had been enlisted in the war." Gasps went around the table as Lucy immediately broke into tears. How could he leave us like this? We needed him! My surprise quickly turned into anger as I stood up in my chair._

"_How could you leave us like that? We need you!" Tears streamed down my face as I stomped to my room. I flopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Within minutes, my pillow was soaked. I heard the door squeak open. "Go away, Lu."_

"_It's not Lu." I looked up and saw Peter standing there with an angry look on his face. "How could you yell at Dad like that, Ed? He's doing his country a great service! We should be proud!"_

_I stood up. "Proud? Proud that there's a chance he's going to die? How could you be proud of that?"_

_We continued fighting like that all year._

"Edmund? King Edmund?" A soft, bell like voice ripped me from my memories. I snapped my attention to Lady Cecelia who appeared to be blushing. "You can let go of me now. The song had ended, and I still had her in my arms. Needless to say, it was awkward. I let go of her and bowed; she curtsied.

"Would you like to go out to the balcony?" I asked her. She nodded and held onto my arm. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and out onto the large balcony. The music wafted through the doors and into the cool night air. I breathed in the fresh air and leaned against the railing. Lady Cecelia walked over beside me and placed her elbows on the rail. "It's so beautiful out tonight." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished I hadn't said them. _Stupid! She can't see it!_"I'm sorry," I quickly added.

"It's alright. An honest mistake. I wish I could see the stars and constellations." She turned her head up toward the night sky and closed her eyes.

"I can help you with that." I grabbed her hand and lifted her index finger up. I found constellations and traced them; naming them too. I traced a pattern of a woman. "That is Amata. She's the maiden who was abandoned by her true love."

"That's not very pleasant," she said indignantly.

"Shh. I'm not done." I led her hand over to a figure to the right of the Lady. "This is Sir Luckless. Amata, Sir Luckless, and two other unfortunate women traveled to a fountain together. This fountain could grant someone good fortune the rest of their lives. Sir Luckless was the one who was allowed to bathe in its waters. When he came out, he fell at Amata's feet and asked for her hand, and heart. They lived happily ever after, and no one knew that the fountain carried no enchantment at all."

"I suppose that was happy. Though, I suppose you didn't have to tell me the whole story. Ah well, the past is the past. It was a very nice story. Any others?" She sighed and leaned against my shoulder.

"Well, yes, but none of them are happy. I could tell you some from my world, but I doubt you'd want to hear those. They are quite boring. Instead, I want to hear about you." We walked over to a stone bench and sat down.

"Oh my story is quite boring. I doubt you want to hear it. But I shall tell you anyway. I was five when I was found by Prince Corin. I'd had one brother and both my parents. My brother and I were very close. I was never a lady. We would always play in the mud and hunt for food. But then, all of it was taken away from me. A group of men came by the village one day. They were from a neighboring one, our enemy. They set our village on fire and then killed any survivors. I had run away in the woods to escape. After the fire died down, and they had left, I went back to the remains of my house. None of my family was alive. I fell asleep one day, and woke up in the castle. I met Corin first. He was sitting by my bedside, waiting for me to wake up. Of course, I hadn't been asleep for long. I lived in the castle for two years until I got the cataracts in my eyes. The doctors couldn't do anything about it, so I went blind. And then, when I was fifteen, Corin found Cor. I sat in the castle doing nothing, and Father wouldn't let me meet the royals. Cor and I have been very close. He reminds me a lot of Azhton. And now, here I am. I told you it's boring." She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Everyone's stories are different. And none are boring. I stood up and bowed to her. "I suppose I shall take my leave. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I hope?"

"Of course…Edmund." She smiled and gazed up at the sky as I walked away into the party.

* * *

**-Cecelia's POV-**

I sighed and made my way through the doors and back into the party. I stayed against the wall and thought about what Edmund had told me:

"_Everyone's stories are different. And none are boring."_He was very wise for his age. He was, what? Nineteen? Only a year older than myself! He confused me. Then again, most boys did.

I sighed and heard a hand slap the wall behind my head. "Hello, my lady." Bile rose in my throat as I realized who had spoken. His breath smelled of wine; this I recognized when I realized his face was inches from mine.

"Hello, Lord Jonathon. Pleasure," I lied. It was so hard not to gag and spit in his face. Though I didn't know what his face looked like, I guessed it to be ugly. But by the sound of his voice, he sounded handsome: the kind of man most ladies went for. I presumed he was a few years older than me, perhaps King Peter's age. Whatever age, or whatever he looked like, I still despised him. He took advantage of my disability and was constantly asking for my hand in marriage. Thankfully, Father had declined all of them.

I side-stepped away from him and his position to me. "Pleasure is mine," he growled. If I could've, I would've rolled my eyes. "What is a…_fine_…lady like you doing all alone? You should have an escort. I do not have a lady on my arm, so maybe you would like to fill that spot?"

I would have rather eaten rats rolled in garlic. "Actually," I started, "I do have an escort. He's just gone to get us drinks. He should be back _any minute_." Hoping he would get the hint, I smiled broadly.

"Oh really? And who is this…man?" he asked. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice; it was practically dripping.

"Uh…" I hadn't thought that far. I thought of the first name that came to my head. "King Peter. Yes, uh…the High King." I mentally slapped myself. I should've said Edmund! I actually _knew_him! Stupid, stupid.

"One day, my Lady, you _will_be mine," he growled in my ear. "Whether you like it or not." I shivered; not in a good way. I pushed off the wall and maneuvered (or tried to, anyway) through the crowd.

I bumped into a chest somewhere that sounded right next to the music. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright. Just a bump." The voice sounded soft, but strong at the same time. High King Peter! Thank Aslan! A sense of coldness shimmied down my spine and I realized that Lord Jonathon was somewhere close.

"Please forgive me for asking, but could you possibly do me a favor?" I asked timidly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's just, there's this lord, Lord Jonathon, and he wants to marry me, but he's disgusting. He came up to me and asked to be my escort. I lied and told him you were mine, so would you mind dancing with me?" I said (and asked) all in one breath.

"Well, you could've just asked." He laughed lightly, and took my small hand in his larger one. He led me around the room spinning, twirling, and laughing. "I must say, I figured you would say my brother, King Edmund. It seemed like you two got along quite nicely."

"I probably should've, considering I actually know him. But you were the first thing that popped into my mind. Don't ask why. I've been asking myself the same thing." We laughed as the song ended. "I hope he's convinced," I voiced.

"This should convince him." I felt pressure on my cheek and realized he kissed me on the cheek; I blushed. "Yes, I would say he is convinced." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Let's just say he saw that." I laughed and smiled at him. I curtsied and thanked him for the dance.

I walked away and once again, bumped into a chest. This time, I recognized the scent. "Hello, Ed," I said cheerfully.

"What was that?" Well, someone didn't beat around the bush.

"The thing with King Peter? Oh, I did that just to convince someone. I lied and said he was my escort. I should've said you..." I trailed off. I bit my lip in nervousness. I was hoping he wasn't mad.

"Oh. Alright. Are you tired?" Now that I thought about it, I was quite exhausted. I nodded and I felt Edmund take my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Yes, I was tired, but I wasn't ready to leave quite yet! "I don't want to leave!" I pulled my arm from his grasped and walked to stand against the wall. I sensed him beside me. "You don't have to stay with me, you know."

"I'm doing this because I want to. I saw what happened with that lord. He was quite handsome." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really? What does he look like?"

"He has curly gold hair, and from what I could tell, gold eyes. He was well built too." I could hear the scowl in his voice.

"Ed, don't worry. Of course he sounds handsome, but he's a git. He's been trying to ask my hand in marriage. Thankfully, Father's declined each time." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Edmund took my hand and squeezed it gently. I leaned on his shoulder. I was glad to have a friend like Edmund.

* * *

** If you can guess where the story of Amata and Sir Luckless came from, you will be a big character in the story. The FIRST person!**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:******The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or ****translate ****without express written permission.****

**Congratulations to Renee1026 for getting the story question right! It's from The Tales of Beetle the Bard: The Fountain of Fair Fortune. (: **

**Cecelia's POV:**

"Elena! Can you come here?" I heard footsteps come into my room, and I knew she was here. Elena is one of my closest friends. Well, one of my only ones really. She's twenty-one, and has been my friend since King Lune took me in. Her father is a Lord here so she's lived in the castle her whole life. From what she's told me, she has reddish-brown hair, blue/grey eyes and she is pale. She doesn't treat me differently, either. That's one of the things that I love about her. Elena's also adventurous. She never wants to be indoors or act ladylike. Once again, one of the reasons I love her.

I heard her sit down on my bed. "Yes?" she asked.

"Would you mind tying up these laces for me?" I held my hair over my neck as her light fingers brushed over my back. I felt my dress tightening around me.

"So, what do you think of the King?" she asked. She sounded dreamy.

"Well, I think he's really nice. All Edmund's ever been to me since he got here is kind-"

"King Edmund? I was talking about High King Peter! He's quite handsome. And nice. And charming. And…just everything." Her fingers fell from my back and she sighed. I turned toward her and grabbed her hands.

"You fancy him, don't you?"

She giggled. "Well, he is handsome, but he's only been here five days. I don't know him all that well. Though I would love to!" She giggled even harder. Something was wrong here. She _never_giggles this much. Ever. She must really fancy him. "Can you come outside with me? I need to practice my combat."

I scoffed. "You don't _need_to practice. You just want to. But if you want to…" I was yanked off the bed and pulled down the hallway. I knocked into numerous people. "Sorry!" I yelled to no one in particular. "ELENA! STOP. RUNNING!" When I said she didn't treat me like a helpless blind person…I meant it. She slowed down, but only by a fraction. I could tell we were outside once the air changed. It changed from hot and stuffy to cool and refreshing.

My hand was dropped and I stopped where I was. Partly because I couldn't see where I was going, and partly because I hit something. I listened closer and heard breathing. "Why hello, Lady Cecelia." I wanted to groan.

"Hello, Lord Jonathon." His grip on me was tight, and his hand inched its way down to my own. He clasped it in his, and pressed me closer – if that were possible. "How are you?"

His breath was right in my ear. "I am perfect. I have just talked to your father and we have made an agreement."

I shivered as I feared what that _agreement_might be. "And what is this…agreement?" I asked slowly.

He nipped my ear. Bile rose in my throat.

"You and I are to be betrothed."

* * *

"FATHER NO!" I screamed. Surprised, he looked up at me and accidentally knocked over his ink bottle. "How could you marry me off to Lord Jonathon? You've refused every time! Why now?" My voice cracked at the last question. He _had _refused every time. "Why now?"

He took his spectacles off his nose. "Lia…" I softened at the mention of my nickname. "You must sit down. I have some things to tell you." I've had many…err…_talks _in this office, so therefore I knew where the chair was.

"When you were sixteen, Lord Jonathon first came here. I suspect you remember?" I nodded and scowled at the memory. "Well, a few months after his arrival he came to me with a proposal. He said that when you were of marrying age you would need someone to take care of you." I scoffed. Like he would actually _take care of me_! Yes, I surely believe that. "And he proposed himself. And I said yes. We didn't tell you until today because well…you weren't of marrying age until today." I furrowed my brow and then I remembered.

Today was my nineteenth birthday.

I groaned. Of course! How could I forget? It was one of the most important birthdays in a woman's life. We never celebrated big. Just a small dinner. By small I mean, not a feast. There are certainly quite a few people, but not a lot. The royal family, of course. A few of father's closest advisors. Some of Cor and Corin's closest friends, and of course my closest friends.

And this year, the monarchs of Narnia would be invited.

My shock was contained. I needed to pretend that of course I knew today was my birthday. The truth soon caught up with me. "So you lied to me?" I crossed my arms.

"Lia –"

"No! You lied to me! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"We wanted you to be ready." I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized he was standing behind me.

"Ready for what? Ready to be…" _Used. _I knew he would. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He wants someone who will give him what he wants without hesitation. He won't care for me, or love me. He won't do anything a real husband should. "I'm not ready to be married, Father. I'm not ready to have children…to care for them. I don't have any of those skills. I'm _blind _Father. I can't do anything to protect them. What if they run off and I won't know where they are!"

"But Jonathon –"

"Jonathon won't give a damn about me. Or my children."

"Now, you don't know that, Cecelia Rose!" I winced at my full name. It was _not _one that I liked. I have a lot of random thoughts. One thought leads to the next and I might be thinking about a singing fish. Of course, it might be highly likely in Narnia. Anyway, my thoughts strayed to Edmund and what his middle name might be. An idea popped into my head.

"Let me go to Narnia. Let me go for one year, and if I don't find love in that year then…then I'll marry Jonathon." It was a tough bargain, but I was willing to try my hardest to find love.

"I don't know, Lia." I could hear the moving of his beard as he scratched his chin.

"Please, Father! I'll do anything!" I faced his voice and clasped my hands.

"Alright. But we will have to talk to the High King about this." I blushed in remembrance. Of course! Why hadn't I thought about that?

"Oh…yes, of course." What if he says no? I would have to marry Jonathon and that would mean the end of my world. Okay, yes, that was dramatic, I know.

"I'll talk to him tonight. Now, run along. I have work to do." I jumped up and hugged him around the neck. I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the study door.

* * *

I walked around the hallways of the castle and ended up outside by the lake. The lake was a peaceful place. I pulled my laced up sandals off my feet and sat by the shore, letting the wind pick up my curls. I heard a splash to my left and I cocked my head listening. I hopped up and searched for the nearest tree and hid behind it. Thankfully, from what I knew and felt it was a big tree.

"Boo." I screamed and punched whatever was closest to me – which happened to be a human chest. "Oof! Cecelia!" I gasped as I recognized the voice.

"Edmund! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I helped him up from the ground. I hugged him and found out that he was shirtless – and wet. I blushed and pulled away. "You should know not to sneak up on a _blind _person!" I hit him in the chest again.

"Sorry. I thought you would've heard me coming!" He was laughing while he said this.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

"Of course it is! You just don't see the humor in it!"

"Arse." I pouted and turned my back on him. I felt strong arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I could tell he was right by my ear. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I nodded.

"Alright. But don't do it again!" I turned around and pointed a finger in his face. I felt his chest shake and knew he was laughing lightly.

* * *

**Edmund's POV:**

I resurfaced from the lake I found and shook water out of my hair. Putting my hands behind my head, I floated on the surface. I enjoyed the colors of summer in Archenland. I always felt at peace here. Breathing deeply, I swam over to the shore and stood on top of a large rock – perfect for diving. I saw Cecelia standing by the shore. She took off her shoes and sat on the shore. Smiling to myself, I dived in, planning to go over and talk to her. Once I resurfaced, I saw a flash of her blue dress go behind a tree. I grinned and swam stealthily over. I climbed as quietly as I could out of the water and over behind her.

"Boo." She jumped ten feet in the air and punched me in the chest. "Oof!" I fell on the hard leaf-covered ground. "Cecelia!" She gasped and helped me up.

"Edmund! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me but then as a blush crept up her cheeks she pulled away. "You should know not to sneak up on a _blind _person!" She hit me in the chest again.

"Sorry! I thought you would've heard me coming!" I laughed.

"It's not funny!" She crossed her arms.

"Of course it is! You just don't see the humor in it!"

"Arse." She pouted and turned her back on me. I wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She blushed when I whispered into her ear.

She turned around and pointed a finger in my face. "Alright. But don't do it again!" I chuckled and walked away to put tunic and jerkin back on. I ran fingers in my hair trying to get it to lay down. I looked into the lake to see if I availed – I didn't.

As Cecelia and I walked back to the castle, she told me some interesting news.

"Edmund," she said. I turned to find that she had stopped walking and was behind me by about ten feet.

"Yeeees?" I asked, turning around to walk over to her.

"I-I'm in engaged." What? She was engaged? She was only nineteen! Who was she engaged to? "To Lord Jonathon."

I nearly choked on my own spit. _Him? _But…but he used her! He took advantage of her disability! How could her father marry her off to someone like that! I strode over to her and gave her a cynical look. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm engaged." She held up a hand as if to stop me from saying something; which I was going to. "I've made an agreement with my father. I've persuaded him to let me go to Narnia for one year. If I don't find love by then, then I will marry Jonathon. That is if High King Peter says yes."

"Of course he will! If he doesn't I will!"

"I just…I don't want to get married to him," she whispered. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her head bowed. She sniffled.

I hugged her close and whispered to her, "It'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

**Cecelia's POV:**

The walk back to the castle was more or less awkward. I didn't normally get that close to people I'd only known for two days. I didn't normally cry in front of people, unless it was Elena or Cor. I clasped my hands behind my back and walked silently. I didn't want Edmund's pity for anything. I'd told him that much the first few moments I'd known him. If I had to marry Jonathon, so be it. I wasn't going to lie to Father to get out of the marriage. If I was something, it wouldn't be a liar.

As we entered the castle, Edmund took my arm trying to lead me. I yanked it back into my grasp. I knew it was rude, but at the moment I really didn't care. I was too angry at the world. "I know the way," I grumbled. Guilt rose up in my chest. He was just trying to help, and what did I do? I shrugged him off – literally. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edmund. I-I'm just tired. All of this is overwhelming." No reply. "Edmund?"

"You said you knew your way. I'm letting you go on your own." His voice was far in front of me. It was also impassive. His boots clicked away down the hall. I sighed again. Great. Now I've made him mad at me. People weren't kidding about his temper. It didn't take much to set him off.

I cupped my elbows in my hands since it was cold in the hallway and continued on the walk to the dining hall. I opened the wooden door and stepped inside. I stood in front of the door waiting for someone to take me to my seat. I may know a lot of places in the castle, but I didn't know this one. The placing of objects was too unpredictable.

I felt a hand on my waist and a husky voice whisper in my ear, "Happy birthday, _love_." I closed my eyes and drew in a breath. Jonathon led me over to a chair and sat in one beside me. His hand rested on my thigh and I slapped it away.

"Quit it," I hissed. Instead of listening to me, he continued to rub his hand up and down my thigh. I heard a chair scrape the marble floor and a clinking of glass.

"Excuse me! I would like to give a toast to my sister Lady Cecelia! Congratulations! You're not dead!" The guests laughed at the comment Cor made. I blushed as I heard, "To Cecelia!" around the table. I took a sip of what I supposed to be champagne and smiled. A few seconds later, I felt simultaneous pecks on my cheeks and I knew the Cor and Corin had both kissed me. I threw one arm around both of their necks before they could leave, and kissed them each in turn. The table laughed again.

"What about me, my Lady?" Jonathon's tone was playful and kind for once, so I smiled and pecked him on the cheek – or intended to at least. At the last possible moment, he turned his head and met my lips. A few of the men in the room (mostly Corin's friends) wolf whistled. Most everyone knew of the arrangement between Jonathon and I. The story was that we had been in love for a while and as soon as I turned nineteen, he asked for my hand. This, if I do find love in Narnia, is going to be hard to explain.

The food was served and it was a lovely ordeal. The food was delicious, the dessert _divine_, and the people were lovely too. Even Jonathon managed to be civil with me. I wasn't expecting it to last. He was probably just putting on a show for the guests. He wanted them to believe that we were "in love."

A few of us went into a small living room to open presents. A few of us being Father, Cor, Corin, Elena, and myself. I got hair clips from Cor, new boots for outside from Corin, a necklace from Father, and a dress from Elena. And, of course, hugs from everyone.

As Father went to find High King Peter to discuss matters about me, I slipped out the door to head to my room. I rounded a corner and felt a hand grab my upper arm. A hand cupped over my mouth and a voice whispered in my ear, "Relax. It's just me." I did as Edmund said and turned to face his voice.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was for a bit, but then I realized it was stupid. You were stressed about this whole Jonathon thing. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said. I waved it off and cupped my elbows in my hands. I bit my lip, a nervous habit I picked up when I had all those meetings with the doctors.

"I have something for you." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He had a gift for me? I'd known him not even a week! I heard him fumble with something in his tunic before taking my hand from my elbow and opening it. Something that felt soft was placed in my hand. My brow furrowed as I tried to identify it. "Oh right," Edmund said. He took it from my grasp and told me to lift up my hair. I pulled it up and felt something cold hit the back of my neck. It was a clasp. The necklace itself wasn't cold, but made of some fabric. The charm was wooden, and carved. I couldn't identify it though. "It's a wolf. I made it myself."

I hugged Edmund suddenly around the neck and he hugged me back, putting his arms around my waist. "Thank you," I mumbled into his neck. He muttered something into my hair that I couldn't quite determine. I pulled back. "What?"

"I overheard your father and Peter talking in his study. You're going to Narnia."

I grinned like an idiot and asked in disbelief, "What?"

"I said, you're going to Narnia!"

* * *

**I just love Cor and Corin. They remind me so much of Fred and George Weasley…at least in my mind. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission.***

I packed items into my trunk furiously, with the occasional Cor handing me an object, like a brush or a shoe I had forgotten. Letting a blind person pack by themselves isn't the best idea. Tomorrow was the day that I left for Narnia and I hadn't even _thought_ about packing. I'd thought about going, sure. But not packing. It was currently eight-fifteen in the evening and supper had already been done for. I was supposed to be meeting Edmund tonight in the courtyard at eight thirty. Every time I thought about it my heart thumped wildly; out of excitement and of nervousness. This didn't just happen with Edmund, it happened with any boy who would ask me to meet him. Which, granted, it wasn't very often. But I still got nervous quite a bit really.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped packing. "Lia, calm down," said Cor. I took a deep breath.

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down! I'm leaving for a place I've never been for a year, I may or may not get married to the most horrid person on the planet, and – and I'm supposed to meet Edmund in…what time is it?"

"Eight fifteen."

"Fifteen minutes! Never tell a girl to calm down! It only makes it worse!" I put a hand to my forehead in the hopes of banishing the headache that was coming. "Not to mention I've got to finish packing!" I sighed.

I felt Cor sit me down on an armchair and start to rub my shoulders. "Okay, I'll say it again. Calm down. " I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll finish packing for you, and you won't be alone on your trip. You have the Kings and Queens, Elena, and…" He trailed off, whispering the last part quietly. "You'll be fine."

"Who else is coming, Cor?" No answer. "Cor," I said as menacing as I could.

"Lord Jonathon."

I flew out of the chair. "No! There is no way he is coming! He's only going to make it harder for me to fall in love, staying with me all the time! I – just NO!" I went to the nearest wall and laid my head against it. I mumbled a few choice words into the stone. "I'm going to murder someone. Jonathon, perhaps?"

"Look, just go meet King Edmund, and I'll meet you back here after. Okay?" I nodded and felt him press a kiss to my cheek. He slung an arm over my shoulders and walked me to the door. I fought back a few tears. I _really_didn't want Jonathon to come.

I walked alone in the castle walls out to the courtyard that Edmund had told me to meet him at. I found the fountain and sat down on one side of it. It was a weird fountain. From what I had walked, it was a figure eight type figure with an opening in the water to walk through (I found this out by getting soaked quite a few times), and a bench to sit on under the bowl of the fountain. It was my favorite place in the whole castle. I heard cursing to my left and turned my head toward the sound. "Dear God, Lia. How the hell did you get in here?" I recognized the voice to be Edmund's and smiled. I pointed directly in front of me to the break in the water. I heard him curse again. I giggled lightly. I heard him sigh when he sat down beside me. Our arms brushed and I blushed slightly. Thank goodness for the dimness. "So this is it. My last night in Archenland. Well, same for you, but not forever...er…" I could tell he was uncomfortable. This may or may not be my last night in Archenland. If I don't find love in Narnia, it's back home for me. If I do, I'll probably stay in Narnia. The thought froze me. I hadn't considered that I would probably stay in Narnia. Edmund noticed. "Lia? Are you alright? You went white as a ghost for a moment. Lia?"

"I – I'm fine. Thank you. I hadn't thought about staying in Narnia." My breathing was shallow as Edmund soothed me by rubbing my back. A wave of homesickness came over me, and I was still home!

"It'll be fine, Cecelia. You'll come back home eventually."

"Edmund? What is it you wanted to bring me out here for?" The hand on my back stopped rubbing.

"Oh uhm, it was nothing. Well, actually, I wanted to give you something." I cocked my eyebrow. He took my hand and slid something cold onto my index finger. "It's a ring." Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Edmund. "It – It's not supposed to represent anything about _us,_just a reminder of home and well, friendship. Okay, I lied. Maybe it does represent us in some way, shape, or form." I could hear him smiling. "There's an emerald in it, representing Archenland…you know, national gem." I hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his neck-slash-hair. His hair reached his collar, apparently. I pulled back and put a hand on his cheek, feeling the light stubble. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything. Now," I stood up and reached for his hand. "I believe we should be getting back. You are twenty years old, and a king. I am nineteen years old and a lady. Ladies and Kings should not be seen alone together at a late hour." He took my head and used me for leverage to get up. He kept hold of my hand and led me across the stepping stones on the fountain. Even after I had gotten down from the fountain he kept held of my hand. We swung our hands as we walked back to my room.

* * *

He watched from a dark corner at the couple in the fountain. He saw him give her a ring, glinting green in the moonlight off the water. He watched as he kissed her on the cheek and held hands with him.

Thank God he was going to Narnia with them. He would make sure that she didn't find love, no matter what the cost. She was his, and had been since she was sixteen! She wouldn't let a stupid naïve king get in his way.

A plan formed in his mind and he smiled devilishly. He walked away into the shadows to set his plan into action.

* * *

The next morning, the Narnians, Elena, Jonathon and I were standing in front of two carriages ready to take them to Narnia. Jonathon, Elena, and I were going in one carriage, and the Narnians in the other. I hugged my family goodbye. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. "Goodbye, Father," I said. I sniffed and wiped away the tear. I hugged Corin next and gave him an extra punch on the arm for good measure. I hugged Cor the tightest. I cried into his chest. He smoothed down my hair and shushed me. "I'm going to miss you doing my hair."

"I'll miss you too, Lia. Now go. You have a new adventure waiting." He led me to the carriage and helped me get settled. "There you are. Stay safe, Lia. Love you." With that, he shut the door and closed the latch. I waved out the window of the carriage as it lurched to signal its moving.

I stared (sort of) out the window for a good hour before I figured out who was sitting next to me. He grabbed my hand in what seemed to be, I guess, a comforting gesture. All it seemed to do was put me in a worse mood. "Cheer up, Lia! We'll be in Narnia by tomorrow."

"Don't call me that," I hissed. A day stuck with him in a carriage? Aslan, kill me now. Or better yet, kill _him_. I suppose I brought this upon myself. I had asked to go to Narnia, but I hadn't realized how much I could miss my family. It had only been an hour!

He squeezed my hand gently. "Everything will be fine! We'll be wedded in a year!" I snapped my hand back and narrowed my eyes at the bastard.

"_Fine? _You called being married to you fine? Do you think I'm not capable of finding love because I'm blind?" I was furious now.

"Of course not! You know that I love you!" I nearly snorted at the response. He didn't love me. He was going to _use _me. But did Father see that? No. Of course not. I leaned my forehead against the carriage wall and groaned inwardly.

* * *

At noon (or what I guessed to be), the carriage stopped and we got out for lunch. We sat on the ground and ate mostly fruits and water. I sat in between King Peter and Edmund, much to Jonathon's displeasure. I smirked to myself. I chatted happily between the two men.

"King Peter, I must thank you for giving me this chance. I appreciate _so much._" I exaggerated the last two words so that Jonathon would get the hint. I could practically hear the anger and frustration radiating off of him. I smiled again and took a bite of my pear.

"Oh it was no problem. We love having guests at the Cair, and especially new ones. And please, just call me Peter. I wasn't born a king, let alone a prince. I was born Peter." I could hear the smile he gave me, and I smiled back.

"Yes, same goes for my sister and me." It was Queen Susan who said this. "We weren't born princesses or queens. It would be dreadful for a good friend to call us by our formalities, especially for a year."

"Of course!" I replied.

After that little exchange, we packed up and headed back into our carriages. Lucy invited Elena to ride in their carriage this time, so that left one spot open which Edmund gladly took. I sat next to Edmund and put my feet in his lap reclining into the plush seat.

"Cecelia!" Jonathon gasped. "You must not act this way with a king!"

I grinned slyly. "King? What king? I see no king!" Of course, this made him even madder as Edmund cracked up. I had to throw in the "I see no king!" It would make the joke complete. I leaned over to the opposite side of the carriage (certainly not that far away) and patted Jonathon's knee. "Oh, Jonathon," I sighed as I giggled lightly.

* * *

**EDMUND'S POV:**

I had gotten dreadfully tired of my siblings' conversations, so when we stopped for lunch, I hopped at the chance to get in Lia's carriage. She flopped back on the seat and lay her booted feet in my lap. I cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her. She looked so peaceful – until Jonathon ruined it. "Cecelia! You must not act this way with a king!"

Of course, Lia had to retaliate. "King?" Oh dear. "What king? I see no king!" As soon as she said the words, "I see" I had to laugh. As I was laughing, Jonathon practically glared at me. She reached over and patted his knee. "Oh, Jonathon," she sighed. This sent me laughing uncontrollably as he retreated back to the cushions and scowled. This would be interesting.

As the moon rose in the sky, we ate dinner in our carriages, laughing and talking about pointless things. Once Jonathon drifted off to sleep, she scooted closer to me and started talking about how she didn't want to get married to Jonathon. Yes, she talked about this a lot but I didn't mind. I understood how she felt. Well, not completely. She, too, soon drifted off to sleep on my chest and I settled back so it would be more comfortable for both of us. I slipped into unconsciousness, breathing in her scent.

* * *

**LIA'S POV:**

I jerked awake suddenly from the dream I was having and tried to sit up. A large weight prevented this action. I felt the object until I came to the bottom. It was an arm. I turned around and breathed in a scent of cinnamon and oak.

Edmund.

His breath ruffled my hair. I figured his hair was in his eyes, and, for some odd reason, I reached up and brushed it away. "Good morning to you too." I gasped and snapped my hand back.

"Sorry," I said. I cleared my throat and he moved his arm away. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. A loud banging sounded at the door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and I heard Peter's voice.

"The Cair is in sight!" He sounded excited, and the mood in the carriage changed. Edmund practically buzzed with excitement.

"Home," I heard him whisper, so soft I could barely hear it.

"Are you excited?" I asked. It was a stupid question, yes, but I couldn't find anything else to fill the silence.

"Yes! Just wait till you see the-" He stopped suddenly when I turned my face away from him. My hair fell from behind my ear and curtained my face. "Lia…Lia, I'm sorry. I forgot." I still wouldn't look at him. "Lia, please look at me." The desperation in his voice almost made me cave. "Please?" His voice was so soft that I did in fact cave. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That was an overreaction. It's just…I've always wanted to see the world, Narnia especially. And now that I'm here, and I know I can't…" I trailed off and looked away again. Edmund took my chin into his hands and made me face him.

"Lia, you _will _see again. By the mighty Aslan, I swear we will find a way to let you see again. I promise. Okay?" I nodded as a small tear slipped down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb as the carriage came to a sudden halt. I could practically feel the glare from Jonathon as he opened the door and stormed out. I couldn't help another tear from falling and instead of wiping it away with his thumb, he kissed it away. I blushed profusely.

"Um, we should go," I stated awkwardly. I stood up and walked out of the carriage leaving an embarrassed Edmund behind. The pages would take our things to our rooms, and there would be a banquet later in the day.

I felt a hand grab mine and a harsh voice whisper in my ear, "Don't pull anything like that with him again. Understand?" I scowled and yanked my hand just for it to be grabbed again.

A young voice, that I recognized to be Lucy's, said, "Oh, let me show you around the castle! You'll surely need to know your way around! Edmund's done enough for you. Besides we haven't really talked all that much!" She pulled me along inside the castle. We ran around down different corridors and into different rooms. I recognized the air and smell of some of them. The library smelled like…well, old books – in a good way. The kitchen of course smelled like spices and herbs. Peter's room smelled like potpourri, a sweet combination of dried petals and some spice. Edmund's room smelled like himself, of course, cinnamon and oak. Susan's room smelled like vanilla, and Lucy's room smelled like roses. My room smelled like lilies, my favorite flower. I wonder how they knew.

Later, after the tour, I was caught by Elena. "Lia! Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you! What do you think about the Cair? Isn't it lovely! Oh, I'm going to love it here-"

"Elena! Enough questions. I've been on a tour of the castle. And, yes, it is lovely. Have you talked to Peter any?"

I could practically hear the blush in her now shy voice. "Oh, not – not really. I mean, we sat next to each other in the carriage and talked a bit but-"

"Peter and Elena sittin' in a tree!" Elena clapped a hand over my mouth to stop me from singing any more.

"Shush! You want the whole castle to hear?"

I laughed and bit her palm. She yelped in pain and I could feel the glower."Maybe," I said in a sing-song voice. I giggled and ran away to run smack into Edmund. Honestly, the last person I wanted to see. "Oh, uh, hi."

"Hello, Lia! How did you enjoy your probably overzealous tour of the castle?" He sounded perfectly normal, like he _hadn't_kissed me in the carriage. I mean, sure, it was on the cheek, but _still_!

"The Cair is lovely, King Edmund!" I could feel the surprise thanks to our close proximity. I leaned closer and whispered, "We are in public with servants around. It's not proper."

He snorted. "_You _care about propriety? You used my lap as a leg rest just yesterday!" I laughed and hit him in the chest. "Come on, it's about time for the banquet."

I groaned and flopped my head back. "I don't want to go! I'm not hungry," I said stubbornly. I folded my arms across my chest. Edmund pried my hands away and started to lead me.

"That's a poor excuse, Lia. Surely, you can come up with better."

I stuck my tongue out at him and allowed him to lead me to the banquet.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission.**

I sat in the library with Edmund, late at night, a few weeks after I had gotten to Narnia. I loved it. I never wanted to leave but I missed home terribly. I admit, it is a bit pointless to sit in a place where the main priority is looking but I wanted to be with Edmund.

"Edmund," I said, breaking the silence.

I heard him stir and I felt guilty about breaking him from the world of reading. "Yes, Lia?" he replied calmly.

"Could you...could you read for me?" I tilted down my head so Edmund wouldn't see my reddened cheeks.

"I don't understand," Edmund said, now confused.

"I mean could you...could you read aloud whatever it is you're reading?"

"Oh! Oh, of course!" He cleared his throat and explained what had been happening so far.

Once he started with the story, he became an artist. The story was the painting, he was the artist, my mind the canvas, and his voice the brush. He spoke with such a deep clear voice that it almost made me forget it was my best friend. Every new word was a stroke of the brush behind my ever closed eyes. He spoke with the right amount of anxiety and the exact amount of serenity. However, when it came to the female parts, I couldn't help but giggle at the new highness of the Just King's usually deep voice. I was thrust into this world of peace that had never existed in my life.

I lowered my eyelids and lay back against the cushions by the fireplace. I listened, and listened, and listened until the canvas was completely full and the brush stopped. I opened my eyelids and turned my head in the direction of Edmund's voice. I stood up, found my way over to his armchair, crawled into his lap, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you so much, Edmund."

"It was just a story," he laughed, finally putting his arms around my waist.

I pulled back. "Yes, but I've never heard one told like that before." I thought I had pulled back far enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable but apparently I was wrong. I felt Edmund's breath on my face and I could sense his presence being so near. I had a sudden urge to feel what his lips actually looked like in the most intimate of ways. I felt a strange tickling sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was a new sensation, but one I certainly liked - a lot.

But then I realized something. Why would he ever fall for a blind girl? I was nothing but a peasant that the King took pity upon. I was nothing but a peasant being forced into an ugly marriage. Other people, who didn't know about my predicament, might say we were a beautiful couple. I was considered beautiful. From overhearing Elena, Jonathon was drop-dead gorgeous. Curly golden hair, bright tawny eyes, tan skin, very strong. He's attractive on the outside, but horrible and vile on the inside.

I exhaled and turned my head away from Edmund's.

Without warning, Edmund gave a gasp of surprise. I snapped my gaze back up to him, raising one eyebrow. "Lia," he started, practically radiating happiness. "I've got it. I know how you're going to read."

I gave a scoff. "Ed, you and I both know there is no possible way for me to see words. Or see, period."

"But there is a way! Where I come from there's so many blind people that someone came up with a system of how to read. It's called Braille. It's a sentence made with raised dots in a certain way to represent letters. My father practically drilled it into my brain in case I ever became blind. I can teach you!" He grabbed my shoulders in a moment of complete ecstasy and hugged me tight. "You could do so much with this! You could even write!"

For a moment, I'm happy. But then I remember my poor lack of memory. "Edmund. Edmund, as much as I want that, I'm not sure I could. I have horrible memory."

"Please try it? For me?" I could hear the pleading in his voice and my heart fluttered dangerously. I nodded, gulping. He kissed me on the cheek and I stood up getting up off his lap. "Fantastic! We start tomorrow morning at nine." I nodded, still in a daze. I heard him leave the library and I flopped down on the sofa, falling asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

I woke up to find someone has put a few layers of blankets over me. Probably one of the servants who cleans the library. My neck was stiff from laying on the armrest all night. I tried to recollect the dream I had last night. Something gold. Golden is all I remember. It could've been something about Jonathon. Yes, I'm sure that's it.

I heard the door to the library groan as it opens and try to tame the mess that was my hair in a braid. I comb my fingers through my dark curly tresses and put my hair in a braid on the side. "Lia? Did you sleep here last night?" I recognized the voice to be Edmund's.

"Yes. I fell asleep right after you left last night." Last night made me blush, just thinking about it. He kissed me! I mean, it was on the cheek like the last one, my first day here, but it was still a kiss!

"Well, then, let's get started shall we? I didn't see you at breakfast so I brought you an apple. He put it in my hands and I took a big chunk out of the juicy red fruit. This was the best apple I had ever eaten. "I made an alphabet of the Braille last night. So since that shouldn't take up any time..." I went over to the desk where he was sitting and plopped myself down in the chair beside him. He took my left index finger and glided it across the piece of parchment. I felt raised dots in a row going across the page. I suddenly burned with curiosity as to what they read. He ran my hand over them, one at a time now, explaining what letter or number it was and explaining all the rules of Braille. It was a confusing thing but after hours of trying and practicing, I finally understood it. "Okay, read that sentence to me."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, ran my finger across the string of bumps, and focused. "The...the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." My string of words came out slow and unsure. I said it again with more confidence. "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog!" I grinned from ear to ear. I tackled Edmund with a hug. I pulled back and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Oh my gosh! Edmund, thank you so much! You're a genius! I love you!" As I soon as I realized what I had done I tried backpedalling. "I mean, I love you like my own family. Like Cor or Corin." I blushed furiously and untangled myself from the mess we were on the floor. "Thanks," I murmured. I walked out of the library and toward the direction of my room.

Great! I had just ruined everything! "Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself. I leaned my palms and head on the cool stone wall, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Lia?" I froze at the voice. For a moment, he sounded actually sincere. "What's the matter?" Of course, since we were in public, it was just a show. He couldn't let people know he was a cold-hearted young man. I let him take me to his room, putting his arm around me. He shoved me as soon as the door shut and we were away from the prying eyes of the public. "What were you doing with that king?" He spat the word as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever possessed. Which, in his mind, probably was.

"He was teaching me!" I nearly yelled defiantly.

"Teaching you? What could he possibly be teaching you?"

"He was teaching me how to read," I replied, crossing my arms across my stomach.

"Read how?" He was practically radiating anger. I started to respond but he cut me off. "That doesn't matter. What I want to know is why he kissed you!"

"He didn't kiss me, I kissed him! And I thought-"

"You thought what? That he could love a stupid, blind peasant girl whom everyone pities? Ha!" My face contorted into one of depression, my hopes honestly crushed. Jonathon had voiced exactly my thoughts, confirming them. He grabbed my hands gently as if he cared about me and pulled me toward him. "I, however," he started, in a softer tone, "love you very much."

"Not in the way I want you to," I whisper, barely audible to myself. He obviously didn't hear me, or chose to ignore it, because he cupped my chin and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Now was that so hard?"

I shake my head, but in my thoughts I'm repeating to myself, _Yes_.

* * *

Fantastic! His plan was working out perfectly. He had located her and forged the King's handwriting advising her to come stay with them for a while. He laughed evilly in his mind, not doing it out loud for fear of someone overhearing. It was of course midday.

The stupid girl! She had noticed what he had noticed too. The king had feelings for her, beyond all doubt. Anyone could see that! And now she was getting feelings for him? This was one good part about the plan. If she had feelings for the naïve king then she would come running to him after everything was finished.

But now that the king had feelings for her it would make everything harder! They would have to fight for her! He would win that though. He knew it. Then he could finally take the fat old king's crown.

Too bad he didn't notice someone else watching his every move.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or ****translate ****without express written permission.**

"Edmund!"

I turned around as Peter's came walking toward me with a letter in my hand. "You've got a letter." He handed the piece of parchment to me.

_Dear Edmund,  
Hello! How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!_

The letter talked about a few more things and then the last line read,

_Well, anyway, I've decided to come for a visit next week! I can't wait to see all of you!_

_Love, Alyanah_

"Alyanah's coming? That's fantastic!" I exclaimed, shoving the paper in Pete's face. "Read it!"

His blue eyes scanned quickly over the page as his face came alight with excitement. "I can't believe it! We haven't seen her in ages!"

"I'm going to go tell Lia!" I ran off in my excitement to find her.

I found her in the library practicing her Braille. I loved teaching her Braille. I get so excited thinking about it! She'll be able to do things other blind people can't do. She'll be able to read great stories! Only problem is, we've got to translate a bunch of books - letter by letter. Fun times. It would be worth it in the end, though!

I snuck up behind her, quietly as I could, and leaned over her shoulder. "'Long live Queen Lucy!' the crowd cheered as their four new monarchs took their places in Cair Paravel. A bit complicated, eh beginner?" She jumped nearly a foot in the air, clutching where her heart was.

"Goodness, Edmund! Quit doing that!" She folded the paper that I had translated for her, and stuck it in her boot.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" I teased, twirling a piece of her hair between my fingers. Her soft, dark, curly hair - Stop it! I can't have these feelings for her. She won't want to marry someone Narnian! She'll want to marry someone from her home country.

"It is if you're blind! Now give me my hair back!" She stood up and smacked right into my chest. I clutched her upper arms to keep her from falling and held her there a few seconds longer than necessary, wondering what it would be like to hold her in my arms forever and to kiss her lips, cheek, hair, neck, hand, anywhere!

I stepped away from her. "Lia, I have news!" I didn't wait for her to respond. "My best friend is coming to visit! We haven't seen each other in ages!" I nearly jumped up and down with excitement.

"That's great Edmund!" Her tone was excited for me, but underneath that I could sense a bit of sadness.

I gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Lia. You'll always have a place in my heart."

It was bigger than she thought.

* * *

**LIA'S POV:**

I returned to my room thinking about the news.

I really was happy for Edmund, that he got to see his best friend after years, but I was scared he would just ignore me. I mean, we'd only known each other about two months, but he'd said he had a place in his heart for me. He did have every right to ignore me.

I twisted the ring he gave me round and round my finger as I entered my room. I heard a shuffling on my bed and a small giggle. "Elena?" I called.

"Yes?" She sounded completely...giddy.

"Are you alright?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the large comforter. "I'm more than alright! Peter kissed me!" She giggled furiously.

"He did? That's fantastic, Lena! But, um, why are you in my room?" I scratched behind my ear.

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know, so I waited for you!"

I sighed and shook my head. I grinned. "So...how'd it happen?"

"Well, he asked me for a walk in the gardens. Then, he sat me down by the fountain and told me he fancied me and just kissed me!" She squealed with happiness. I could only grin. I was definitely ecstatic for her and Peter, but something was bugging me. Was it because she could freely express her feelings, but I couldn't since Jonathon was watching my every move? Probably. "What's wrong, love?"

I sighed. Only Elena could sense something was bothering me. "It's Edmund."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Will I have to hurt _him_?"

"No! No, Elena. Quite the opposite really. I've actually got quite a fancy for him." I bit my lip and felt blood rise to my cheeks.

I felt the bed dip closer to me. I had a feeling that Elena was on her knees in excitement in front of me. "Ooh, is Wittle Wia in wove?"

I felt for her shoulder and shoved her. "It's not so far as love! But I definitely fancy him. He's teaching me Braille you know."

"He's teaching you what?"

"Oops, sorry. Braille. It's a reading system for blind people where he's from. It's basically just a bunch of raised dots." I pulled the paper out of my boot, unfolded it, and handed it to her.

"This makes positively no sense, whatsoever."

"Well, naturally. You haven't learned," I stated in a "duh" voice. Once again, my thoughts strayed from Braille, to Edmund, and finally to the news he told me earlier. I sighed.

"Lia? What's the matter?"

"It's Edmund. He told me his best friend is coming to visit next week." There were a few moments of silence until she replied.

"Are you afraid he's going to leave you out? Like a…what's it called? Oh yes, a third wheel?"

"No, he's got every right to. He's known me for two months and his best friend…well, they're _best friends_. I'm just some baggage he took pity on."

"Aslan's mane! Please tell me you don't _actually_believe that! Edmund has given you a ring _and_a necklace – one of which he made himself! He truly cares about you and is not going to let you get married to _that_vile monster of a person! I swear, Edmund's in love with you!"

"Woah. No, there is no chance. I've known him all of two months. You cannot fall in love with someone in two months."

"You did!"

"I did not! I only _fancy_him!"

She snorted. "Like there's a difference."

I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly. "There is too! Like, when you fancy someone – oh, why am I even arguing about this? I do not love Edmund! Now get out, I need to write to Cor!" I said the last part jokingly, letting her know I wasn't cross with her.

"Alright," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, go have fun with Peter!" I heard the door close with a loud snort and stood up from my trunk – only to remember that I _couldn't_write to him. I had gotten so caught up in knowing I could read now that I forgot I couldn't write! Well, I could, but Cor wouldn't know what the little dots meant. I sighed and decided to look for Edmund – but then I realized I was writing to Cor _because_of Edmund, so that wouldn't exactly work. And then it hit me! I opened my door and asked the first person I heard walking – thankfully it was just a maid. "Er, excuse me, miss? Could you possibly go get Queen Lucy for me? I still don't really know my way around the castle," I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, miss." I heard the clopping of hooves going further and further away and I realized I had just spoken to a faun! I leaned against the stone wall and waited for Lucy. She must've been quite a ways off because before she had gotten here, I heard heavy footfalls come toward me. It wasn't like Edmund's light footfalls – these were ones I'd heard too many times.

"Jonathon, please leave me alone," I sighed, exasperated.

"Well, why should I?" he whispered in my ear. "I'm here to keep you…_protected_."

I shoved him away from me and nearly shouted in his face. "You're not here to keep me protected, you're here to keep me from falling in love so you can have me all to yourself! Why do you want me, of all of the girls in Archenland? There are girls out there who can actually _see_and won't bother even fighting you! They'll see you as a gorgeous man who is – well, gorgeous! They won't see the selfish, arrogant pig I see you as!"

I heard him advancing on me and I backed away before we bumped into each other. He slapped both hands on the wall behind my head and growled at me through gritted teeth. "Listen. You and I are going to get married whether you like it or not and I won't let that stupid king get in my way. You _will_be mine." He nipped – more like bit – at my neck and I yelped. I was genuinely scared of him. I was terrified that he could do things to me and I couldn't even bloody well see to stop him! He continued ravishing my neck and tears slipped down my face. I hated him! I hated the bastard!

"What is going on here?" an angry voice yelled. I turned my head toward the sound, and heard the familiar clicking of Edmund's boots. Jonathon was yanked away from me and I heard a thump against the wall on the other side of the corridor. "Don't you dare touch her!" Edmund yelled. His voice was so…so _scary_, I guess. I'd never heard him this angry. Hell, I didn't even know he could _get_that mad! It scared me. I stepped closer to Edmund warily, and I heard Jonathon struggling to breathe. He was choking him?

"Edmund! Stop! You're going to kill him!" I felt a rush of wind as Edmund spun around to face me. Jonathon fell with a thump to the ground and I heard him gasping for air. I, even, was breathing heavily. Edmund took me by the wrist and pulled me into my room. He closed the door and I leaned against it, positively terrified. Edmund was beyond furious, evidently murderous, and I couldn't do a thing. "Edmund. C-calm down." I felt a rush of wind a few inches to the right of my right ear and a loud splintering noise. I took a shaky breath and turned to feel by my head. I felt a jagged hole the size of Edmund's fist. He had punched through the door? Right beside my _blind_head? What was the matter with him? "You're scaring me, Edmund, please stop!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I practically cowered from him.

My terrified and shaking voice had apparently brought him out of his rant. "Aslan's mane." He took many deep breaths. "Lia…Lia you have to believe me, I swear I didn't mean to. I – I was angry and I wasn't thinking. I swear I'd never do anything to hurt you." Apparently, I had marks on my body. Most likely on my neck, of course and – "Lia, your wrist!" My wrist? "Did – did I do that?"

"I don't know! I can't see it!" My voice finally came back – and it came back angry. "You _are_the one who grabbed me and pulled me in here!" He picked up my wrist. Little pinpricks of electricity shot up my arm as he examined my hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did do it. Lia, please, I'm so sorry!"

"Please, just leave before you make it any worse." I yanked my hand back and cradled it against my chest. Something else must've happened to it because I could barely flex it. I tried and I mouthed "Ow, ow, ow," before practically bursting into tears.

It was all too much for one day. Finding out I'm going to be a third wheel for the next two weeks, discovering my feelings for Edmund, getting sexually assaulted by Jonathon, Edmund almost _killing_Jonathon because of the sexual assault, and then the physical pain Edmund caused me. My hand hurt more even thinking about it! I don't even think he had held on to me that hard! I didn't think it did. Hell, it doesn't even matter right now. All that matters right now is my hand.

I found my way to my bed and sat down carefully, hiccupping every now and then between tears. I heard feet shuffling outside my door and gasps of surprise. "Edmund, what did you do!" I heard Peter's voice yell furiously. I guess Edmund was still outside my door. I heard him sigh and start explaining. Rounds of gasps went through the group. Small footsteps approached my door.

"Lia? Are you alright?" Lucy sounded genuinely worried. I tried to hide my face with my hair and wiped the tears from my face. I didn't necessarily want to look like a mess in front of a Queen of Narnia! "Hey, hey. It's okay to cry. Really. We're friends." She handed me something soft and I realized it was a handkerchief. I wiped my eyes with it and tried to hand it back to her. She sat down beside me, put an arm around my shoulders, and handed it back to me. "You keep it."

"Are you sure?" I sniffed.

"Of course! I have so many others it's mad!" I laughed a little and wiped my eyes some more. "I apologize for my brother's actions. He doesn't normally get _that_mad. He must really love you."

"Oh please. You've all known me only for two months, how could he possibly have fallen in love with me?" I said, for the second time that day.

"Well, actually, he's technically known you for four years."

"What?"

"You see, when we went to Archenland when Cor was first found, Edmund was wandering the castle and I guess he saw you. I think he said you seemed to just be staring off into space. He wasn't even sure if you were real or not! The next day, he went wandering again, and he saw you again by that figure-eight type fountain. I remember he was so excited! He wanted to meet you and to know so bad, that it sounded like he was already in love with you! He hasn't forgotten you, all these years." He did sound rather eager to talk to me when we met – officially.

"Oh. Well…I mean – he couldn't possibly have…but…," I trailed off, not possibly thinking of any excuse as to why he _didn't_love me. I put my head in my hand and winced, having forgotten the throbbing pain in my hand (How one does that, I'm still not sure).

"Oh! Your hand! Here, open your mouth." I did, and a warm liquid funneled down my throat. I realized what it was.

I tried coughing it back up. "Lucy! Don't waste your cordial on me! More or less my _hand_! It'll be fine in a few days! You need to save that!"

"No, no! It's okay! It magically refills!" she said, giggling a little. My hand felt loads better. I wonder if…

"Er, Lucy? Do you think it could…?" I trailed off.

I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry. I don't think it does that."

"Well, you could give it a go," I said in vain.

She giggled a little a hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Lia."

* * *

I had avoided leaving my room for the next week. I wasn't ready to face Edmund or Jonathon. I always felt so safe and secure about Edmund and he'd shattered that last week. I'd come to understand why he did it and that he didn't even _mean _to do it, so I wasn't mad at him. I was just afraid to face him because I thought he would act like I was some porcelain doll around him now – and I absolutely detested that.

I was scared to face Jonathon because I thought he would blame this whole ordeal on me and…well, do worse than Edmund had done. Elena had forced me out of the castle at least once a day, but every time either of them would walk by (I guessed) we would walk away from that direction.

I was dreaming peacefully one morning when suddenly a tender hand was placed on my shoulder, trying to wake me. "Go 'way," I murmured.

"Lia, come on. You have to wake up. Our guest will be here soon." I sat up once I heard the voice.

"Edmund!"

"H – hey, Lia." He was nervous.

"Edmund!" I said again. This time, however, I jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him tighter than ever. Evidently, he wasn't going to treat me like some porcelain doll because he hugged me tighter – possibly. "I missed you so much!"

"Well then why didn't you come see me? Why stay in your room the whole week?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Because I was afraid you would treat me differently," I mumbled into his neck-slash-hair.

"What?"

"I said you need a haircut!"

"You did not and you know it!" He set me down on the bed and sat beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Fine. I said, I thought you would treat me differently," I replied stiffly, still ashamed to admit to such things. I took my head off his shoulder and turned my head away. I was being silly! Why would've I thought such a thing! I'm an idiot.

He took my chin and put it between his fingers, gently forcing me to look up at him. "I would never treat _you _differently because of something _I _did. Honestly, it should be the other way around," he chuckled. "Now go on, get dressed. She'll be here in a minute." He said it so fast I only caught, "be here in a minute."

"Er, who?"

"My best friend! Remember?"

It felt as if an ice cold hand had punched me in the stomach. "Oh. Right. Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit. Now, shoo!" He left the room and I picked a random dress from my closet and put it on. Thankfully, it was a button up, not a lace up dress. I ran a quick brush through my hair and pulled on my signature boots, not even knowing if they matched or not. I opened my repaired door and nearly bumped into Edmund. "Oh, you waited!"

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you go down there by yourself!" He looped my arm through his and we made our way down to the Entrance Hall.

"I thought you two would never make it!" Susan exclaimed. I mentally rolled my eyes and outwardly smiled.

"Well, we did," Edmund sarcastically said.

"Edmund!" a sweet voice called. What man has that high of a voice?

It was then that I realized –

"Alyanah!"

Edmund's best friend was a girl.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or ****translate ****without express written permission.***

**(I recommend listening to **_**White Blank Page**_**by Mumford and Sons during this chapter)**

I paced around my room, biting my fingernails.

Edmund's best friend was a _girl_? Oh dear. Everyone knows that boy and girl best friends don't remain friends!

I stopped suddenly. What in Narnia was I doing? Edmund and Alyanah were just friends. And besides, even if they were more than that, I should feel no reason to be jealous. I'd only known the bloke for two and a half months! Lucy told me Edmund had known me for four years, but I hadn't known him.

Males were probably the most confusing thing in this whole universe.

Naturally, I just _had_ to fall for someone I was not supposed to fall for.

Hang on. Fall for? Was I _falling in love_ with Edmund? With _Edmund_? Bugger. Oh, well this just makes everything better doesn't it?

So now that I knew my feelings for Edmund and had that out of the way, I now had Jonathon to think about. Ugh, Jonathon. The name made me shiver, even if it was in my thoughts. He would have me all to himself this whole week, what with the Pevensies busy with their guest. Oh, goodness! I suppose I could stay with Elena, but I can't avoid him all week! My, what a challenge that would be!

I stopped biting my fingernails and walked out the door, hoping that I would somehow find my way to Elena's room by myself.

I suddenly found myself attached to someone's elbow - an elbow that smelled of cinnamon and oak.

My heart rate sped up a bit. "Hello Edmund," I said, trying to contain the tremble in my voice. What could have possessed him to be here with _me_ instead of Alyanah?

"Lia," he replied heartily.

"Why are you here?" I asked, before I could even ponder the words I had spoken.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I - sorry, that came out wrong. Why are you here with me? Why aren't you with Alyanah?" I corrected myself with venom that I intended not to use.

"She's unpacking. Why are you cross, Lia?" We stopped and I leaned myself against the wall, having to move back a few feet.

I ran a hand through my hair, which was down. "I don't know. I feel like with her here you're going to ignore me. But I don't know _why_ I even care if you ignore me! Yeah, you're my best male friend but I've only known you for only nearly three months!"

"Are you..._jealous_?"

I suddenly was consumed with an anger and frustration. One of my pet peeves was definitely when someone told, or mentioned, that I could be feeling something I wasn't. I don't understand why it bothers me so much. "I'm. Not. Jealous." It might be because I'm blind, people think they can read me like an open book. Quite the opposite really, I should think.

"Are you sure, because it kind of sounds like you are?" said Edmund, with a definite edge to his voice.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Edmund Pevensie!" Why was I getting so cross with him? He hadn't done anything wrong!

"Oh really? It seems like I know _exactly_ how you feel! You probably feel a bit betrayed, a little hurt, maybe?"

"Stop thinking you can read me, Edmund!"

"Stop thinking you don't need help! You might not with some things, Cecelia, but you do with a lot more than you think! Just ask for help sometimes!"

"No! I don't think you get it. Being blind is like being a road of ice. I'm 'delicate' but still am trampled upon. People take advantage of me, Edmund. I get made fun of by the girls in the court. I can feel the looks and I know that they are looks of pure pity! I don't need this from you! I don't need the lecture I've had a thousand times already!" My voice rose with every sentence until I was near shouting at him.

His voice was deadly calm, but obviously restrained. "Then maybe you need it once more for it to actually sink in and get it through your bloody stubborn skull!" He was yelling at me by now.

On the inside, I was hurting. I felt like Edmund had just put a cold hand around my heart, squeezed, and left it there. On the outside, I remained stoic, as if his words didn't affect me at all. "I thought you, of all people, would treat me as a normal person. But now I see that bringing me here was just out of sympathy. My gratitude, Your Majesty, for showing me that even the kindest of men can turn on their ways."

I put my hand along the wall and walked away from Edmund until I reached a corner and turned around it. I stopped there, out of his sight, until I heard his boots click away in the opposite direction. Hearing him sigh and turn a corner finally broke my walls. I slid down the wall until my bottom hit the ground and it was there that I sat and sobbed for hours on end, or perhaps it could have been only mere minutes.

"Cecelia?"

I turned my head to the deep voice. "What do _you_ want?" My knees were curled up to my chest and my arms covered my face, my hands buried in unruly locks of hair.

I heard a scuffle of boots and heard cloth slide against stone as Jonathon slid down the wall beside me. "I - I just wanted to help," he stuttered.

"I'm sure," I muttered. I was still crying, not sobbing, but still close enough.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." I felt Jonathon put an arm around my back and another under my knees. He picked me up.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, hitting his chest. It was no use as he didn't let me go and he kept letting me cry into his chest. I didn't care that this was Jonathon. Hell, it could've been Peter. I just didn't care. I needed someone right now, and that just so happened to be Jonathon.

I put my arms around his neck to balance myself. Once we got to my room, he set me down on my bed and sat next to me. He took both my hands in his. "What's happened, Cecelia?"

"E - Edmund. He yelled at me. I mean, I yelled at him to. I didn't think that him bringing me here was just a - a sympathy act. I thought he truly wanted to help me."

"I'm so sorry, Cecelia," said Jonathon. It sounded like he was _actually_ sorry, and it was rather convincing, but it still didn't seem as though he did it full heartedly.

"Yeah, okay." I suppose he took that as a hint to leave, which it was. After he got up and left, I threw myself down on the pillows, taking good long nap.

* * *

He walked away from the sad girl's room, an almost sadistic smile on his face.

He'd done it! Well, most it. He'd gotten the stupid girl and the ignorant king to dislike each other. Well, at least one of them disliked the other. But that was really all that mattered. So long as one of them had no feelings for the other, his plan was safe.

Now he just had to get her in the right place at the right time, and he knew just the way.

* * *

Dinner was more or less an awkward affair.

Not for everyone, of course. Edmund and I were the only ones not talking. Everyone else was talking joyfully about their day or plans for the next. My head was bowed and my hands were unceasingly messing with the food on my plate. I could sense Edmund's look across the table from me. In my head, it was a pleading look, asking me to forgive him. He even ignored Alyanah when she tried to talk to him.

"What in the name of Aslan is going on with you two?" Lucy's voice cried, begging for an answer.

The voices in the room died down immediately.

"I've been wondering that too, Lu," Alyanah said, genuinely curious.

"Nothing, Aly, it's fine," piped Edmund.

"I've finished my dinner," I said suddenly, standing up from my chair. I walked away from the dinner table and out the door, heading toward my room.

After an hour of brooding, or so I assumed, a knock came at my door. "Come in," I said, my voice muffled by a pillow.

The door creaked and a timid voice asked, "Lady Cecelia?"

I sat up straight. "Lady Alyanah?"

"Oh, do please just call me Alyanah, or even better, Aly."

"Well then you may simply call me Cecelia, or Lia. Whichever you prefer." I had no clue why the hell she was in here, more or less why she sounded timid.

"May I sit down?"

"By all means." I felt the bed dip down beside me.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to know you yet. Well, it's only been a day, but still." I cracked a small smile. She was a lot nicer than I thought she would be toward me. All the other girls (who weren't royalty) were all very two-faced and snobbish. Alyanah was very kind so far. "I figured we would get to know each other."

"That would be nice! But I'm wondering something, Alyanah," I mused.

"Ask away!"

"Why aren't you with Edmund? You did come here to see him, didn't you?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure. You were someone new, and I love meeting new people. Edmund seemed as though he wanted to be alone. I'm not sure why. What happened today, Lia?" she asked, audibly scooting closer.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I was walking toward my friend Elena's room and Edmund started walking with me. I asked him why he wasn't with you and he said you were unpacking. Since I didn't know you, really, then, I guess I said it harshly without meaning to. He asked me if I was jealous, and I got angry, because when people assume or tell me I'm feeling something I not it really, really makes me furious. So I got mad at him, we had a little yelling match. He said that I needed help sometimes and that I should get that through my stubborn skull." I heard Alyanah gasp. "It wouldn't really affect most people but Edmund has been my best male friend for two months now. He treated me like a normal person, not some fragile blind girl, like most people do."

I was suddenly wrapped in thin arms as Alyanah wrapped me in a sudden hug. I was surprised. I had only really met her about five minutes ago and she was hugging me already! I liked her, a lot. "Oh! Well, thank you...Aly. But I feel like you should hear Edmund's side of the story. I don't know it, but it'd be a good idea to hear it."

"I don't care! That was rude of him! He's been my best friend for nine years now, he ought to know better, the brute!" I laughed loudly at her comment. "I am truly sorry, Lia."

"It's alright, really. Now, how did you meet Edmund?"

"Oh! When he first became king, when he was eleven, there was a ball, and my father was invited. He was a blacksmith in a nearby village, who makes things for the castle. Anyway, my father was invited and Edmund was the only one there who was my age. So, naturally, being the mischievous eleven-year-olds we were, we played a few pranks, minor ones, and made fun of ladies in puffy dresses who looked like raccoons. Whenever my father came to the castle after that I would go with him and Edmund and I would sit and talk for hours. After he died a few years ago, I stopped coming to the castle, seeing as everyone was so busy and I worried to make the journey alone. Only recently did I make the decision to just pluck up the courage and go. I had gotten a letter of course, asking me if I would come. It was rather odd. It wasn't in any of the Pevensie's handwriting. It wasn't even signed! So, I wrote another letter to Edmund to tell him. And here I am!"

"Sounds like something Edmund would do," I said thoughtfully.

"Lia, I've been wondering something." I nodded, telling her to continue. "Do you fancy Edmund?"

I hesitated briefly, wondering if possibly she would go tell Edmund. I decided that she was too nice for that. "Oh, it's quite beyond that."

I heard her gasp and giggle uncontrollably. "You _love_him?" She clapped a few times. "Oh this is _brilliant_! I saw the way he was looking at you when we first met. I think he loves you too." The last few words were whispered in my ear.

My cheeks burned scarlet. "T - there's no way he loves me! I'm blind, for Aslan's sake!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You're beautiful, and kind, and smart, and friendly, but sarcastic and seemingly witty too! Or, that's what I've gathered from Edmund. He talked about practically nonstop today when he visited me. He said all these nice things about you and I just couldn't wait to get to know you better!"

"He talked about _me_? To _you_? He's only known me -" I stopped suddenly. He hadn't known me two months. He'd known me for four years!

"How long, Cecelia?"

"Oh, um, f - four years. I've only known him for two months."

"It's you!" she suddenly cried. I was taken aback. It's me? "You! You were the one Edmund couldn't stop talking about!"

"Yes, Aly, we've been over this. You told me already."

"No, silly! Four years ago, after his trip to Calormen! After he came home from that battle in Archenland, he talked nonstop about a girl he'd seen. He thought you were an apparition, because you seemed to just stare off into space and float about. I think he drew you once..." she trailed off.

"Well, I've only just met him two months ago on a trip he took to Archenland. We became friends there. Jonathon, who's here in the castle, told my father he wanted me to marry him three years ago. I got the news that I was engaged to him two months ago and I have hated Jonathon since I met him. I made a deal with my father. If I could find love in Narnia in one year, then I wouldn't have to marry Jonathon. If I didn't...well..." I trailed off.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay," I replied quickly and curtly. I hated pity but I wasn't going to get angry. Not at her. "So, you don't have feelings for Edmund? None at all?"

"Oh, no of course not! Edmund...Edmund's like my _brother_. That would just be weird to the extreme."

I laughed and we continued talking about our lives, our passions, our hobbies, even our pasts, all through the night.

Alyanah was a much nicer person than I thought she was. We were going to be great friends.

* * *

The door creaked open to the young king's room and the blonde head of his brother popped in. "Ed? Can we talk for a bit?"

He set his book down on the bedside table, and nodded, allowing his brother entrance. "What's up, Peter?" He sat up straighter.

Peter came and sat down on the trunk in front of Edmund's bed, his legs too long for it. Edmund stood up from his oh-so-comfy bed and stood against one of the posts of his bed, arms crossed. "I wanted to ask you about Cecelia." Edmund's pulse sped up just a bit. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." And that was absolutely true. After today, nothing would ever happen. "Really."

"Oh, please, Edmund. Spare me. I've seen the way you look at her. Now what's _really _going on? What happened today? Don't lie because I know when you're lying." Peter pointed an accusing finger at him.

"There's nothing going on really. I mean, I fancy her, maybe even more than that. But she does not fancy me under any circumstances. We had a little blowout today." Edmund rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Peter sat up straighter, his shoulders tensing. He didn't talk to Cecelia much, but he still felt like an older brother towards her. He didn't want anything - or anyone - harming her. "What did you fight about?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't even know!" Edmund cried loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "I started walking with her and we got to talking about Aly and then next thing I knew we were yelling at each other! I don't even remember what I said." Edmund sighed, completely exasperated.

"Really? Or you just don't want to tell me?"

"Both, sort of. I remember a few things - things I wish not to tell you - but I don't recall everything. I wish I could so I knew what to apologize for."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to figure that out."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hello everybody! Yes, I'm aware it's been over a year, and I'm ridiculously sorry. You have no idea. I just got out of the swing of Narnia. But that's no excuse.**

**I'm finally back into Narnia and I'm going to start writing this again. I have bits of chapter 8 written and I'm going to revise some chapters. It'll be the same, really. Updates probably still won't be frequent and it might be a while before I have chapter 8. I want to get at least three chapters written before I put chapter 8 up. Maybe. I wouldn't hold me to that honestly.**

**But I want you guys to know that I haven't given up. I want you to know that I am working on it. I wasn't a month ago, but I am now, I promise. **

**I feel awful. I hope some of you are still with me. I'll delete this when I have more chapters but for now, here's your explanation and awful excuse. **

**Forgive me,**

**Hannah. x**


End file.
